


Western Otome

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With new territory comes plenty of new beginnings. With your friend Suzy asking you to join her in the West, in its mystery and open arms, you embark on a train ride towards the other coastline. But with a dangerous bandit on the loose, a flirtatious conductor, an incompetent steam engineer, and a quiet handyman, will you even get to see a glimpse of the wild West?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Otome

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Hello there! After watching the playthroughs of "Go Go Nippon!" and "Sakura Spirit", this idea came to mind while I was thinking about my next Grumps story! I intend on writing this story in a CYOA-ish format, so there will be a few--albeit linear--paths to choose from! As of now, I do have plans on future chapters being more adult in content! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The West.

A new frontier that was now welcome for the rest of America to explore. There were plenty of cities and towns forming as people migrated, hoping for a new start. They were dazzled by the seemingly unlimited potential for prosperity. Your friend Suzy was one of them.

It was sad to see her leave, but the separation was for the best. She was the owner of a successful cosmetics store. Eyeing the West, she saw nothing but assured success. She was a brilliant business-woman and felt that migrating to the other coastline would be worth it.

You looked forward to her letters. When she left, you were anxious over her encountering bandits and other dangers. While the newly-implemented railroad system was safer by comparison to wagons, your worries still didn't cease. Thus, you were so relieved when she finally wrote that she was in California.

From then on, seeing her write about her perseverance and strives towards fortune always brightened up your mood. One day, however, right as summer was on its way to autumn, her message left you surprised:

_Come join me in California!_

It was an inviting opportunity. Though you felt pangs of reluctance to leave behind your loved ones and your home--to essentially change the course of your life--you hurriedly wrote back your acceptance. Your days in the East Coast had become too compliant and predictable. Moving out to the other side of the country--to live with your dear friend, at that--was an opportunity that you refused to pass on.

Your family, thankfully, was supportive of your decision. Even if they hugged you like they never wanted you to leave, you bid your family goodbye and made your way to the train station, belongings in hand. You managed to fit all of your essentials and valuables in one trunk, keeping a large bag as well.

Anticipation filled you as you awaited on the platform, thinking about how you would compose your next letter to Suzy. Your eyes curiously looked around, watching other passengers wait beside you. A board full of wanted posters caught your attention, especially since most were of the infamous Egoraptor.

Elusive, skilled, and ruthless. It was no wonder that the law was valiantly trying to find him. With his menacing dark brown eyes, the bottom half of his face was obscured by a red bandana. It was said that he was possessed, demons jumping into his body and speaking through him.

He had a string of successful heists in the past year, though recently his activity had been quiet. Surely, you would be unnerved at the thought of him holding up your train, but you remained positive that things would work out smoothly. After all, the O'Donnovan Express was well-known for its record high speeds. Perhaps the train would move too quickly for Egoraptor to jump on and board.

Your thoughts were broken by a horrifyingly shrill sound. Your eyes wide, you watched as your train zoomed through the station, the hard scraping of metal signifying a desperate attempt to break. The passengers around you either fled in terror or remained entranced by such a sight. By some divine intervention, the braking was successful and the train came to a stop.

From the very first car however, you heard an infuriated, "Godammit Ross!"

It was then that you were able to think of your message to Suzy. Something short, something simple, something impactful.

_Dear Suzy,_

_Help._


End file.
